Tell Me I'm Special
by lemonusAli
Summary: Robin is taking any lead into finding Slade. His apprenticeship put the bloodlust into bringing this criminal down. Slade unknowingly has a different plan for him. SLASHY LEMONS


A/N My very first uploaded fanfic! I encourage you to tell me what you think about it, but please be gentle :) This story was a gift for someone. Her plot bunny she gave me was vampire types and to make it dirty. I hope that I came through!

Tell Me I'm Special.

Searching for someone who never wanted to be found was the only thing that kept me sane throughout the entire time I've been with the Titans. The constant trails and the few glimpses I could catch of that bronze hue surged my bloodlust onward for years. It started out like any other rivalry, but it became something so much more. Obsession can only lead you down a path that few ever come back from. Every day I was learning new information about him. Slade Wilson was my target, but little did I know that I was something more to him.

The Teen Titans. The laziest bunch of superheroes that I have ever had the displeasure of leading. I know that I'm superior in almost every way even though I'm too humble to say it out loud. There is something more meant for me in this world and this is the only thing that I can do until I figured out what that something is.

"Hey guys," I sounded off as I walked into the main control room.

Mixture of half-assed greetings rang through the room

"I've gotten a new lead on the Slade file. There are some things I need to check out. I'll be out for the night. Make sure you run a perimeter check, Star. Cy and BB, finish the filing for the new organizational system, we need to get that online within the next 48 hours, and Raven, I'll need you to work on that 'Boulders in the Park' project. Get it done.

Before they could answer I curtly turned and walk back through the door to the elevator. Once in, I jammed the button for the garage. I exhaled deeply in frustration as the doors closed and whisked me down to the lower levels. I kneaded my brow with my left hand as the lights flashed floor numbers down on me. Tonight I was to be left alone and finally allowed some personal time to catch up on my favorite file. Tonight I am finally going to figure this man out.

* * *

Speeding past the onramp for the 490 highway exit, I turned into the abandoned lot on the left side. I was hoping to find some answers here, and not just the drug addicts who tend to inhabit this side of town. This was, as the informant subtly let me know, the wreckage of one of Slade's previous hide outs. As I only knew of the one that I was kept at during my apprenticeship, I was willing to jump at any lead. I traveled into what used to be a doorway and shined my flashlight down the hall. As I began to walk the down the path, I committed the direction to memory. I took my time meticulously searching every corner. Eventually, I made my way to a locked door. Taking out my torch, I worked on the lock. After several minutes, it fell away and the door sprung free. I walked into the dark room and peered around. The room was pitch black, as I had anticipated. I put the flashlight under my arm and grabbing my night vision goggles, and began to pull them on. Before I could even get them set, the sound of someone dropping down onto the floor before me radiated through the room. I quickly tried jamming the things on my face, but in my panic I dropped my flashlight, the strap on my goggles broke, and they clattered to the floor away from my reach.

"Hello my delicious looking Robin," a voice called out. The shivers ran up my spine as the sound connected to a face in my head. Or rather… a mask. This was Slade. "I've been meaning to catch up to you sooner or later, but I've just been so busy with some preparations."

"What are you planning?!" the words sprang out of my mouth before I could regain my composure. I drew my bo-staff and haphazardly swung it about, "Where have you been hiding from me?!"

"Missed me this much baby bird? I'm truly touched. Believe me, I have missed you as well. But we have all night to catch up." Slade's body crept closely by me. I could smell his scent radiating nearby, but as I swept my staff by, he was already gone.

"What do you mean all night? I'm here to take you to jail!" As soon as the words escaped, I heard a noise and the door that I had come through slammed shut. Metal rubbed metal as what I assumed was a second lock slid into place. I swallowed hard, knowing that I was at a serious disadvantage.

"Well it seems your plans are about to be changed. You are going nowhere," Slade's voice boomed. Suddenly an arm grabbed around my torso from behind, the other reaching for my belt. I kicked my leg out trying to strike something, but my belt slipped from my hips and with a loud clang hit the floor. The arms holding me were far stronger than I remember. My bo-staff was ripped from my grasp unexpectedly before I could make any contact with my foe. I yelled out as the sudden force tore at my shoulder.

"What could you possibly want from me?!" I angrily spat at him, still trying to work out of his grip.

"A lot and so much more, Robin. For the longest time I have searched for you. I knew you were special. I knew from the first moment that you were to be my next victim. But since then, I've changed my mind. At first I figured I would train you to become as like me as possible. The ultimate challenge when it was time for the consumption. The thought of that fueled my bloodlust when you were mine. Then things changed when you managed to escape. I wasn't ready for you. I know that now. But after much consideration, I have made up my mind. I will not be consuming you."

"W-What?!" I stuttered, "What do you mean consumption? What are you even talking about?" Slade threw me hard to the floor and was ontop of my in an instant. The wind was knocked out of my lungs, and as I tried to get them to work again, his powerful thighs were straddling mine. A gentle light switched on and glowed down on us, but with his head in the shadow I couldn't get a clear view. I did know for certain that he was not wearing a mask. White hair glistened like diamonds with the added ambiance. Grabbing me by the arm, Slade ripped my glove off of my hand. I tried to grab him with my other, but it was no use.

"I've decided to turn you into something special. You've always been special Robin," Slade brought my wrist to his face. His nose touched my wrist and he inhaled deeply. The chill of his skin was a shock. "You are going to become the most powerful being right alongside me. I'm going to turn you into the god-like creature you deserve to be. And we will take over. Together. I've been waiting over 50 years to find someone that deserves a place by my side. Soon you will absolutely obey me in every way."

I began to panic. I didn't know what he was saying. There was no give in my struggle. I was absolutely speechless in my confusion. Quickly I was flipped onto my stomach underneath his body. Slade grabbed my wrists and slammed them to the cold floor. He brought his lips next to my ear and nibbled slightly.

"Let me help you… relax." He let go of my left wrist and I flinched from the grip, blood surged back into my fingertips and they stung in pain. A loud tearing sound emanated and my cape was ripped from my neck. His mouth was instantly on my nape and his teeth nibbled sharply on my tender skin. "Just let the venom I gave you seep in slowly. You'll feel so much more… excitement." The moment he whispered that, I felt electric tendrils work their way down my body from their origin on my neck. I squirmed against him at this new, strange feeling and my body arched up into him. A lust filled groan escaped him and he pressed his arousal against my leg. The pressure made the electricity of my skin intensify and it sent waves throughout my body. This…venom started a fire inside of me. Instantly I wanted more of it.

"What did you give me? Why do I feel like this?" I threw questions quickly at him. "I want… I need more. I need more of what you gave me." I felt degraded, but the new feeling of need was taking over my sense of morality and logic. The only thing I can think about is to get him to bite me again.

"You have to earn it my sweet bird," he whispered into my ear. The sound of his voice made my core explode with need and I whined at the pleasure it brought. My hazy thoughts cause my own arousal to make itself known.

"Please," I heard my voice beg. It almost seemed like someone else's voice now. I've never said anything like this before. "What do I have to do? I need you to help me."

He released my other wrist, flipped me over, and we rolled so that I was now straddling him. His face was clear as day now with the light shining right above. His manly features stared deeply into my own boyish ones. The eye patch crossing his face was unexpected. Then he smiled. His pointed teeth gleamed as white as his hair. In my wonton phase, he was absolutely stunning. The massive bulge in his pants rested neatly at the tender space between my legs. I ground my ass into him, the slutty feeling I got from it making my fully erect cock weep through my tights. I had never thought about a man this way before, but I now felt as if this was all I had ever wanted. This venom-fueled dream makes me grind my hips onto his while I coo at him with need. He growls in response and yanks me by the hair to meet his lips with mine. His kiss is terrifying and causes me to tremble. Slade captures my bottom lip and his cutting teeth surge more toxin to me. The electricity takes over again and I cry out.

"You make such harmonious noises Robin. You are making this so hard to be gentle." Slade's words resonated in my head. My swimming thoughts stirred into choppy waves. His hands grab the end of my tunic and it's roughly yanked from my body. The chilled air from the room causes my skin to intensify in sensitivity. Gloveless hands are all over my chest in an instant. Fingers tracing muscle outlines dance over my nipples making me jump. I gasp lightly at the touch, enjoying the shockwaves.

"You have to help me. I can't take this anymore," I plead to him. I claw at his uniform, trying to find a way to his skin. "I need you. I need you more than anything. I've always needed you. The only thing that has kept me going is the thought of finding you."

"And now you'll never have to leave my side again. You are mine now. I've claimed you as such, and that is why you are filled with this incessant need." Slade unlatched the chest plate armor and pulled the Kevlar from his body. My hands were like magnets to his skin. The sensory overload from the feel of his skin made me shudder in excitement. "As my claimed one, you are to show me that you deserve your place. Please me. I am your master."

I cover his body with mine and place kisses down his chest, worshiping every muscle, vein, and tendon I could find. He sat up and pulled me into his arms. In an instant he pulls us to standing and I wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss him deeply, but he overpowers me and dominates my lips. I submit to him as he walks us up a few steps. He stops and sets me down on my knees. I look up at him and then straight into the bulge in his armored leggings. I reach up and begin to undo his pants. As I his cock springs free, he sits down onto a chair that I hadn't noticed in the semi-dark. We are sitting at his throne. I pull off his boots one at a time and drag his leggings the rest of the way down.

"Please me," he reiterated. His fully nude form sitting in front of me sends me into a submissive balance act. I place heated kisses on the cool skin of his inner thighs and travel up to the left side to his hip. I nervously placed my hand on the base of his erect cock, trying to mimic my feeble attempts at self-pleasure. I stoked it gently and brought the head to my lips. Once the tip breached my mouth a light noise was heard from the owner. "You better get that nice and wet. That's all of the lubrication you are going to get."

I squeaked slightly at this new information and instantly tried to take more in my mouth, sliding my tongue over every inch. My novice attempts were sloppy and hesitant still. His hands connect to either side of my face and guide me in a steady pattern. Eventually he picks up speed and is jamming my head down onto him. He sighs in satisfaction and it gives me so much pleasure to hear.

"I think it's time we move to the main attraction," Slade announced after a few minutes. I could tell he was getting impatient. "We will have many millennia to work on your technique," he said with a chuckle. He stood abruptly and yanked me up by the arms and tossed me onto the throne. I landed on my front and my knees hit the edge of the seat. I was at the greatest angle for his penetration. Saliva slicked fingers grazed me sensitive entrance and I gasped and moaned loudly at the new sensation. One worked its way inside. Another finger followed it. My breathing became ragged as I pushed back into his hand.

"Please Slade, I need it. I've never wanted anything more," I begged him

"Anything for you my loyal pet," he mused. He removed his fingers to line his cock with my willing hole. He pushed the head in and I cried out at his large intrusion. It felt bigger than it looked, that was for sure. Slade's arm reached around my chest and pulled me up so that my back was flush against him. His breath rolled down my neck and he brought his lips down. I tensed slightly and he sank his teeth deeply into my shoulder. As his toxin shot in, he snapped his pelvis and his cock buried fully inside of me. I yelled out in a mix of emotions. The blinding pleasure of his venom mixed with the coursing pain of the deep penetration swirled through my body. Instantly he began pounding away at me. His motions rocked my body roughly and I cried out.

"Thank you master! Thank you for choosing me!" I shouted as he continued to thrust. With each pass hitting my prostate, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand this for much longer. He growled into the bite as blood began to drip down my arm. Something inside of me began to change. I felt the heat begin to leave my body. I whined as the chill crept in and my heart began to slow.

I finally gave one last hearty moan and my virgin cock exploded onto the throne. I instantly tightened around him and for a few minutes he roughly pounded away until he too exploded. His cum laced my insides and I felt fulfilled. It felt so fast, but my walk into the building seemed like years ago.

"You are mine Robin. You are so special," Slade breathed as he held me close in the afterglow. "Nothing will ever tear us apart. You have always been so much like me. So very special."


End file.
